Multimedia memory cards (MMCs) and other storage card formats are well known today as a means of providing external memory capacity for storing information of interest to a user. Such cards are typically used in portable devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, etc. to store data and can be connected to a general purpose personal computer to transfer data therebetween.